Much has been done in the creation of automatic tool changers. It is believed that most such devices are limited to single tools such as drills, milling cutters and the like for machining centers. But automatic tool changers are made for other machines including welding, cutting, deburring machines, electric discharge machines, robots, and robotic welders. One difficulty with the tool changers that currently exist, is their limited adaptability to a variety of applications. Another is the presence of the storage magazine within the work envelope of a robot. Another is the weight of tool change features that must be carried by the robot arm at all times. The present invention addresses these limitations of the prior art apparatus.